paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
MarshallRocky,and Zuma help Rubble and Skyes Relationship (Part 2)
Recap, Last episode the PAW Patrol was preparing for Rubble's Birthday and went to his house to say Happy Birthday and when the door opened their was a picture and a note attached to the picture the note said I'm leaving the Paw Patrol because Skye cheated on me with Chase and next to the note was a picture of Chase and Skye kissing( actually a photo Chase took of Rubble and Skye kissing but changed to look like he was kissing her) ------------------------------------------------- Marshall: Skye why would you cheat on Rubble with Chase Skye: I didn't plus the only guy I've kissed was Rubble not Chase Zuma: Photos don't lie Skye Skye: I'm not lie in I've never kissed Chase in my entire life Rocky: Well their is an operation me Ryder can do see to see if it's a real or not and dust for paw or finger prints ain't that right Ryder Ryder: Yaaa we could do that and the results by tomorrow Marshall: But before we do that who was jealous of Rubble and Skye Dating Because it wasn't me Zuma: Not me I didn't have a problem with them dating Rocky: Certainly not me I'm the one who suggested to do the test in the first place Chase suddenly bursts into tears Chase: It was me Okay ME I DID IT Skye: But why Chase why would you do this to me and Rubble Chase: Because....... All: Why Chase: I was tired of always seeing Rubble and Skye Kissing all the in front of me and(chocks up) Skye: AND What!!! Chase: AND That I've always had a huge crush on you since the first day I met you okay Skye Okay!! Skye: Well Chase I'm flattered but I love Rubble not you and that's no reason to go and do something like that Chase: Yaaa I know I overreacted and I'm sorry can you ever forgive me Skye: No Chase: What Skye: Let me finish I will forgive if you help look for my Rubble if not I can't forgive you Chase: Okay consider it a deal ( Scene changes with Chases Bage) Ryder: Okay pups change of plans we have to locate Rubble because he has run away from home so we have to find him so we need to check all the possible places he could be so I'm gonna need all paws on deck All: Okay Ryder: Marshall you check Farmer Yumi's Place Marshall: I'm fired up Ryder: Zuma check the beack Zuma: Let's dive in Ryder: Skye you check Mr.Porters Skye: Let's take to the Sky Ryder: Rocky check Katie's place Rocky: Green means Go Ryder: Chase and I will check City Hall Chase: Chase is on the Case Ryder: Alright theirs no time to waste Paw Patrol is on a Role!!! All: Whooo Hooo (Scene changes with Skye's bage) Ryder: Any luck on finding Rubble pups Marshall: He is not at Farmer Yumi's Zuma: He's not at the beach Dude Rocky: He's not at Katie's place Skye: He is not at Mr.Porters Ryder: Okay pups keep looking me and Chase are barely getting to City Hall All: Okay Ryder Ryder and Chase then hop out of their vehicles Ryder then gives Chase Rubbles outfit Chase sniffs it and doesn't work Chase: Ryder Rubbles I can smell his scent but it's all over the town I don't know were he is Ryder: Hmmmm well let's look around City Hall Chase: What's that sound coming out of the bushes Rubble then comes running out the bushes out of no were and tackles Chase then he bites Chase then they both start fighting Rubble: This is what you get for kissing my girl Chase: Get off of me Please I'm sorry Rubble : Yaaaa right Skye then comes out of nowhere and tackles Rubble and then gives him a big hug Skye : Rubble stop okay Rubble: Why should I listen to you, you cheated on me with him I'm gonna rip you to pieces CHASE DO YOU HERE ME Skye then bursts into tears and says " Rubble you need to stop I never kissed Chase that picture you saw was of you and me kissing not Chase and me he snapped a picture of us kissing but changed it to like him and me were kissing" Rubble: So then why would he do this to me Skye: Because he was jealous of us always kissing all the time and he told me he has had a crush on me since the first day that we met Rubble: Ohhh man I almost killed Chase over a lie Chase never do that because if Skye wouldn't have stopped me I would have torn you to shreds Chase: I'm so sorry Rubble I never meant for things to get this far and I'm sorry okay Rubble: I forgive you never do this again Chase: Okay I'm so sorry Ryder: Paw Patrol head back home we found Rubble A few months later... Rubble: hey you wanna go on a date tonight at 6 Skye: Sure Rubble: Okay pick you up at 6 Skye: Okay see ya at 6 A couple hours later Rubble: Come on Skye let's go Skye: Okay let's go were you taking me To Mr. Porters They then get their Rubble: Skye I've got a huge question to ask you Skye: What is it Rubble: Skye will you marry me yes, YES I will Skye: I've also got some news Rubble: What? Skye: I'm Pregnant Rubble: how many weeks Skye: I am 6 weeks pregnant Rubble: So I'm gonna be a dad Skye : Yup Rubble: Awesome!! Whooo Hooo ------------------------------------------------- Tune in next time to Rubble and Skye's Wedding coming out 08/12/14 If you liked this Story please leave a comment :) Edit if needed